Foes and Heirs: Prologue: Fewer Years ago than the Opening Segment
Written by Haroldosaur, in the spring of 2016. --- A great many years ago, before time was a concept and before we had the instruments with which to measure it, there lived people who were, above all else, creators. They would focus all their energies and spend all their lives striving towards what would potentially be a single thing. Some created devices with which to make their collective lives easier, whilst other created spells with which to defend themselves from whatever might come to pass. But one thing that all these creators, geniuses they may have been, overlooked. They looked at the vast world and saw only a pool of resources, or an inspiration. It was only when a minority of these creators began to look at the world in a different light did they create a new art, unlike anything previously seen. This art focused on the science of the world around the creators, and bent it to their will – for the world, in their eyes, was not just a resource, but something that could be used as a tool in its own right. This few were able to advance because they did not accept the world for what they saw, but dared to see it for what it could be. This is how the art known as alchemy came to be. ********** The easiest and most mundane part of the kill was always the lying in wait – and this instance was no exception. As he crouched low in the undergrowth, waiting for his quarry to emerge, all he could think about was how EAGER he was to completely and utterly destroy them, and leave no trace – except for that little calling card, of course. There was, as to be expected, the danger of trespassing in lands with which he had little experience, but that was just something that went with the territory. After all, what could be more beautiful than doing work that put one’s soul at risk! It was proving you were alive! The hunter was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of his prey leaving the building in front of him and sprinting towards the forest – right towards him! He could scarcely believe it. Was he really so lucky as to have his quarry land itself right into his grasp?! Twenty meters. Fifteen meters. Ten me- Abruptly, the quarry was stopped in their tracks – but not by their hunter. As he watched, the earth seemed to rise up around them, ending with entrapment in a cage made of rock and dirt. Was it magic? It was hard to say. The hunter decided, at that moment, that his best course of action would be to watch and wait – for the sake of curiosity. Though he wasn’t sure how long he could restrain himself for… ********** “That’s far enough!” The girl spun round and stared fearfully at Iamos as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the torch fire. His dark brown hair was messy and unbrushed, and his eyes – a blue reminiscent of a stormy ocean – showed nought but anger and lack of sleep. His feature showed similar signs, with his defined jaw clenched and his brows furrowed. “Don’t think you’re getting away from me that easily, thief.” Iamos spat the last word at the raven-haired figure, folding his arms as he stared at her. “Please! I – I’m not a thief!” She protested, crouching down on the ground and holding her arms over her head. “Is that so?” The young man’s voice held nought but contempt. “You broke into our house, tried to steal our wares, and then ran away when I caught you in the act. They have a name for those people, you know. THIEVES.” His prisoner shrank away from his words, backing up against the rear wall of the earthen prison he had transmuted. “W – What about you?” She managed to say. Iamos raised his eyebrow, more than a little annoyed at how his question had been answered by another question. “What about me?” He repeated, differentiating his emphasis. “Are you a wizard?” The girl eventually managed to say. “You created a cage out of the ground… that’s magic, right?” “Magic?” Her captor scoffed, much to her surprise. Then, he abruptly leant down so the two were at eye level. “I’m an alchemist. And don’t you forget it.” “You’re… an… alchemist?” The girl said, so quiet she might as well have been speaking to herself. Her eyes held more fear than ever as she looked at the boy in a new light, who rolled his eyes at her reaction. “What a predictable response. Listen, girl, whatever you might have heard, it’s most probably not true.” Before his captive could say anything else, Iamos heard a fresh voice call out from behind him. “Iamos!” Turning around, the boy immediately bowed low as an old man stepped into the light. The newcomer was tall, clad in beige robes that contrasted with his dark skin and holding a gnarled cane with which to balance himself. A short white beard was visible on his face, and his brown eyes held a kindly twinkle in them as he approached the makeshift prison. “Master Rainer!” Iamos gasped from his position. “I apprehended the thief!” “I can see that.” Said the old man. “And, for the last time, don’t call me master. It makes me feel old. Do you enjoy being reminded of your shortcomings every day?” There was no immediate response. “Thought so.” Chastised, Iamos fell silent as Rainer approached the cage, peering inquisitively at the girl inside it. “Hello there.” He said softly, contrasting Iamos’ harsh tone in such a way that the girl was almost compelled to look up at him. “Are… are you an alchemist too?” She managed to ask. There was a brief moment of silence, and then the earthen cage abruptly collapsed, dust raining down on the girl who, after a brief moment of coughing and rubbing her eyes, stared up at the old man with a mixture of awe and fear. “I believe that answers your question.” He said, smiling ever so slightly as he extended his hand towards her. The girl’s irises seemed to shrink as she stared up at the old man, too afraid now to flee. “Well? Come on girl, I don’t bite! And Iamos shouldn’t either.” There were a few more agonizing moments of silence before the girl made a movement. She reached out and the tips of her fingers grasped Rainer’s. “Master, what are you doing?” Iamos could only gape as his teacher hauled the girl to her feet. “Helping her, of course.” Rainer seemed bemused that his apprentice could concieve anything but. “She must be in quite the desperate situation in order to resort to stealing.” “You don’t know that.” Deadpanned the young man. “And do you know any more than me?” Retorted his master. “Better to provide the benefit of the doubt in situations like this.” “If that’s the case, then what are you planning to do for her?” “We’ll let her stay with us tonight, and then tomorrow morning she can decide what she wants to do. Does that satisfy you?” “Well, satisfy isn’t the word I’d use…” Iamos trailed off as Rainer glared at him, before huffing irritably. “…but I suppose I can stand it.” “Good boy.” Rainer grinned, suddenly a lot more cheerful. He began to guide their unexpected visitor towards the house. “If you’re going to stay out here, don’t be too long.” He told his apprentice. “I won’t.” Iamos confirmed before the pair entered their residence, closing the door behind them. Once Rainer had disappeared, Iamos pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, wondering if his master truly knew what he was doing. He was about to follow them inside when something caught his attention – an unwanted presence, a rustle in the bushes. Iamos waited a brief moment before turning and glaring right at the spot where he believed that the disturbance had been; only to see nothing. Pursing his lips, the boy turned on his heel and stalked back to the house. ********** Most problematic. >> Next Suggested Story>> The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter: The Ten Heroes of Malidor >>Next Story in this Series>> [[Foes and Heirs: Segment One: The Easy Life|''Foes and Heirs: Segment 1: The Easy Life'']] Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by Haroldosaur Category:Stories